familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Adams (1626-1653)
}} Biography Early Life His father died when James was only six years old. His mother remarried to Kenelm Winslow (1599-1672), a prominent pilgrim figure in Plymouth Colony and he is listed as his stepfather in many documents below. Let Freedom Ring FROM THE BOOK THE PLYMOUTH COLONY LET FREEDOM RING JAMES² ADAMS (John¹), "resided on a farm on the Marshfield side of North River, nearly opposite Mr. Vassall's, the father of Mrs Adams. They worshipped with the second church in Scituate, and their children were carried there for baptism." 1 The Plymough ColonyRecords, under date of June 10, 1651, record that James Adams came before the goveror and acknowledged that he had received from Kenelm Winslow the £5 which was to be paid to him when he became of age, and "on the 26th of December 1651, it was ordered to bee entered upon the publicke record as payed and received."2 James Adam's widow, Frances, had 150 acres of land laid out to her by the Massachusetts General Court, May 7, 1673, "About eight miles northward from Lancaster."3 Both Kenelme Winslow and his stepson, James Adams 16 or older appear in a list of those able to bear arms in the colony of New Plymouth in 1643. They are listed consecutively under the town of Marshfield See NEHG Register Vol 4, July 1850, p. 259. Children of James Adams and Frances Vassall: i. William, born May 16, 1647; bapt. by Mr. Witherell, May 23, 1647. ii. Anna, born April 18, 1649; bapt. May 20, 1649 iii. Richard, born April 19, 1651; bapt. April 27, 1651. iv. Mary, born Jan 27, 1653; bapt. Feb 5, 1653. v. Margaret, (no record of birth), bapt. March 18, 1654.4 James was born in 1626. James was the child of John Adams and Eleanor Newton. James passed away in 1673. 5 Per Robert Charles Anderson, Great Migration Begins: "i James, b before 22 May 1627; m. Scituate 15 or 16 June or 16 July 1646 Frances Vassall, daughter of WILLIAM VASSALL 2:11; PCR 2:108; 8:19 James Adams: "Who died at sea in the good ship called the James of London on the 19th of January, 1651, to which Captain John Allin was master, and chief commander of said vessel." His inventory amounted to £34.15. His step-father Kenelm Winslow was administrator of his estate. Ref !Statements are made In abstracts of the earliest Will's that James Adams died at sea in the ship named the "James of London" on the 19th of January 1654, to which Capt. John Allin was master and chief commander of the vessel. James had a daughter (Margaret) born to him after his death in March of 1654. James resided on a farm on the Marshfield side of North River, nearly opposite Mr. Vassall, the father of Mrs. Adams. James and Frances worshipped with the Second Church in Scituate; their children were baptised there. The Plymouth Colony Records, under date of June 10, 1651, record that James Adams came before the governor and acknowledged that he had received from Kenelm Winslow the 5 pounds which was to be paid to him when he became of age, and on the 26th of December 1651, it was written upon the records as being received. His widow Frances had 150 acres of land laid out to her by the Massachusetts General Court, May 7, 1673, about eight miles Northward from Lancaster. At about the same time, Frances moved with her two sons, and possibly one or two daughters to Suddbury, Massachusetts (North of Framingham) where she subsequently died. References * James Adams * Adams in Plymouth County, Massachusetts